


Kakashi: The sensei of team 7

by Wunderlost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Emo Sasuke, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, POV Hatake Kakashi, Team 7 dynamic, Young Team 7 - Freeform, basically a prelude to ep 4 but in Kakashi’s POV, kakashi sensei - Freeform, mostly canon, team 7 being team 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderlost/pseuds/Wunderlost
Summary: A prelude to naruto episode 4 but in Kakashi’s POV. What he did before going to (officially) meet his new team at The Academy and then Team 7 being Team 7. Much character dynamic. Very Kakashi.
Relationships: Kakashi & Students, Kakashi & Team7, Naruto & Sakura, Naruto & Sasuke, Sakura and Sasuke
Kudos: 15





	Kakashi: The sensei of team 7

Sun streamed in from the miniscule gaps in the windows, its rays refracting in a way that felt like they were purposely trying to burn up his eye or cause a tan line in the weirdest possible position. At least that’s what Kakashi always thought. It amused him to think of the sun going “Ganbatte” at its tiny havoc-wreaking extensions. Today the rivers of light illuminated his scar in the most uncomfortable manner, causing him to cut his sleep short and put on his shinobi headband. The cool creases of its cloth over his left eye brought an unexplainable sense of comfort to the jounin.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. Right, he was supposed to meet his new team today. His mind wandered to the countless other children he had sent back to the academy in the past, the greed in their eyes and the selfish pride they held so near to their hearts. The prodigy Uchiha would be under his care and everyone had such high hopes for him. And then there was Minato’s son. He let out a deep sigh. Minato. He had always felt a sense of guilt about not approaching Naruto but he couldn’t bring himself to build such bonds. The way his face lit up and the corners of his mouth curved as he laughed, how his bright yellow hair shone like a stroke of lightning in the middle of a thunderstorm, heck, the blue of his eyes, reminded him too much of his late sensei. A sudden sharp pain struck his chest. Some scars just never heal no matter how old you grow. 

Hurriedly shaking his head, Kakashi stood up and walked out of his house. Activating chakra on the soles of his feet, he sprung up into the foliage and made his way to the same spot he had visited countless times before; where he went to reminisce and catch up with his friends that went before him. His rules and his morals would not falter, no matter if the kids were prodigies or not. If they wanted to become shinobi, no shortcuts would be offered. Not from the son of the white fang. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oops.” looped in his head as he dodged the low hanging branches, the tips of his hair brushing against them narrowly. 

He had gotten a little carried away with getting caught up in his memories and made a mental note to block the unnecessary thoughts. What deserved to occupy his brain space more was the fact that he was running late- not a very good first impression to make for himself but quite frankly, he expected to send them back to academy anyway, a vivid image of his new trio bickering settling in the back of his mind. A little tardiness wouldn’t hurt.

His right leg placed steadily at the back of the branch with toes gripping the bark, he thrusted his body forward, shifting the weight onto his extended left leg which landed on the tiles of the roof with trained balance. Transitioning into a jog, Kakashi somersaulted off, letting gravity pull him down as he dug his heel into the dirt, arriving right in front of the academy. 

Forcefully slowing down his breathing, Kakashi walked in, eyeing his surroundings thoughtfully. ‘Mmm let’s see... room 7’. Upon recognising the correct classroom, he collected himself and plastered a big smile on his face for good measure, throwing the door open and poking his head in the gap.

“Hi-” the words had barely left his mouth before a small duster landed squarely on his head, the thump followed by a cloud of dust. 

“HAHAHA SENSEI YOU FELL FOR IT!” chortled a boy with a shock of bright yellow hair, his eyes gleaming with excitement. 

‘Uzumaki Naruto. Of course.’

“NARUTOOOO!” a girl with pink hair yelled fuming with anger as the boy with a black shock behind her scowled, his eyebrows furrowing deeply. 

‘Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke no doubt.’ Kakashi didn’t know whether to laugh or throw himself onto the wall. This might be worse than he anticipated. 

Despite his thoughts, any traces of frustration on his face were non-existent, hidden by the ever helpful cover of his smiling eye and mask. A proposal creeped up at the back of his head as he allowed a smirk. He’d have some fun with this.

Ignoring their antics, Kakashi walked closer to the trio and crossed his arms, his face deadpan.

“Hmm let’s see. So, my first impression is that you’re all a bunch of idiots and-“

“HEY!” Naruto yelled, fuming at Kakashi (who couldn’t help but feel a little amused), “You’re talking to the future hokage here!”

“Yeah!” chirped Sakura, “Sasuke-kun is going to be the best hokage Konoha has ever seen!”

“Sakura-chan that hurts.” whined Naruto, wincing as two pairs of beady eyes glared back at him. He was willing to bet he saw visible smoke wisping from her nostrils. 

“Mah mahh,” waved Kakashi, “Show some respect to your new sensei.” He paused, looking up at the clock. “Let’s meet outside shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so um, this is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


End file.
